


The Morning After

by gijane7702



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, I wrote angst !!, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: Chakotay wakes up alone ...
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 22
Kudos: 86





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to coffeeblack75 for the beta and the assistance with my angst =)
> 
> All y'all know me ... I'm usually fluff and smut ... this is my first true angsty fic ... be gentle

Chakotay awoke to the sound of the front door closing loudly. 

He sat up quickly, then grabbed his head. His rapidly forming headache was courtesy of one too many at last night’s Homecoming Ball. As he flopped back down he asked the computer the time, groaning at how early it was. When the events of the previous evening sorted themselves out in his mind, Chakotay turned his head to check on his lover. 

Her side of his bed was empty. 

She was gone. 

_Voyager_ had been home for nearly eight months. He and Kathryn had circled one another warily during debriefings; the awkwardness between them that had started after the _Equinox_ debacle and had blown up with the whole Teero mutiny incident had followed them home into the Alpha Quadrant. 

His dating Seven hadn’t really helped the already fraught situation. They had fizzled out slowly, until they mutually broke it off four months into their return. Seven had already moved on, leaving Kathryn and Chakotay unsure how to repair their damaged friendship. 

The holding pattern had continued until the previous night when B’Elanna, aided and abetted by Seven, had confronted them. Their friends had sat them down and made them stop talking _at_ one another, and start talking _to_ one another.

Eventually, with the assistance of none-too-gentle Klingon and Borg prompting, it all came out. Up to and including the revelations that each of them was still in love with the other. Seven, with a beaming B’Elanna and crew behind her, shooed them away, and Chakotay and Kathryn had left the ball hand in hand, right in the middle of the festivities, oblivious to everyone watching their departure.

Arriving at his apartment, they had barely made it inside before making love for the first time on the couch. Afterward, they had spent hours cuddled up talking over whisky. And, then, when he had shyly invited Kathryn to stay, she had. They had made love repeatedly throughout the night before finally dozing off as dawn broke over the horizon. 

A soft string of curse words ran through Chakotay’s mind as he rolled across the bed and over to her side. He sniffed her pillow; it still smelled like her. The combination of lavender and vanilla that was uniquely Kathryn. Her body’s petite form had left an indentation in the mattress that was still slightly warm.

He ran a hand over the spot and was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions because although they had talked into the night between lovemaking, they had avoided discussing what this would mean and what they both wanted going forward. They had stayed away from outright declarations of their feelings, being they both a little shy with what exactly was happening and also that they were a little drunk. 

_Why had she left?_

_Had she not enjoyed their lovemaking?_

_Had she changed her mind about their new relationship?_

_How could she just leave without a word?_

Chakotay regretted that they hadn't talked now, especially with where they stood. Were they friends? Friends with benefits? In love? He knew he was. Not knowing what she felt was confusing him. Grabbing her pillow, he curled up, squeezed his eyes shut, and willed himself not to cry. She was gone. If he had been granted just the one night with her then he would treasure it always. Chakotay would allow her to take the lead on how they would advance from here. If they were still friends, wonderful. He could fake it with the best of them. 

But he was sure he’d ever get over her. Kathryn had climbed into his heart and had made herself at home there years ago, even if he had forgotten that for a while. If she didn’t want anything to do with him, he wasn’t sure how he would live with that.

He was just starting to spiral out completely, imagining his world without her in it, when he noticed the detox hypospray on the bedside table. Chakotay sat up and injected himself, then curled back up with her pillow. He wasn’t quite ready to face any of it. 

A pounding at the front door startled him awake again. Asking the computer the time once more – apparently, he had dozed off for over an hour – he stumbled to the foyer, pulling on his boxers and a t-shirt.

Opening his old-fashioned door, not even noticing the silent tears pouring down his cheeks, he was startled when it revealed a disheveled Kathryn. She was holding a to-go coffee and a carry-case containing, judging by the delicious smells emanating from it, a loaf of freshly baked sourdough bread and bagels. She looked completely annoyed. 

Kathryn entered his apartment in a huff, talking a mile a minute, so keen to tell him about her morning that she didn’t notice his tear-stained face. “I thought I missed weather … but it’s an absolutely foggy, misty, windy mess out there. Classic San Francisco.” Chakotay watched silently as she shrugged out of her jacket and fixed her windblown hair. “And … you won’t _believe_ what I did!”

Before he could say anything, she proceeded to march off to his kitchen. Chakotay followed silently, scrubbing at his face with the inside of his t-shirt as Kathryn unpacked the carry-case, placing everything on the counter.

Puttering around the kitchen preparing their meal, she told him the story. “I got the bagels, the cream cheese … my coffee … and then I caught a whiff of fresh bread baking – I got us a free loaf in exchange for a quick holoimage with the bakers. Then I realized the time, so I ran back most of the way. When I got to your building I proceeded to comm apartment 1212 repeatedly. Imagine my surprise when you didn’t answer.”

Chakotay couldn’t help his grin as she huffed an exasperated sigh. “I live in 1221,” he told her.

“I know that … _now_ ,” Kathryn sassed back as she placed the bagels in the old-fashioned toaster oven – Tom and B’Elanna had given each of them one as as a housewarming present.

“How’d you finally get in?”

“One of your neighbors let me in as she was going out to walk her dog.”

She didn't turn around, but Chakotay could just imagine her eyes glittering with mirth as she programmed it to toast. He could hear the amusement in her voice as she said, “Besides … I wasn’t _really_ paying attention to the number on your door last night. I was too busy concentrating on your tongue being down my throat —”

“— not your hand in my trousers?” 

“Mmmmm … oh yes … wrapped around that big cock of —” She abruptly stopped talking when she looked over and up at him. Finally seeing the remains of his hastily wiped away distress, Kathryn asked, “You okay?”

“I thought you had left,” he whispered hoarsely. Walking up to her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She immediately snuggled into him. “I woke up to the front door closing …” he trailed off as she placed an understanding kiss on his lips.

Gently grasping his chin, she tilted his face downward slightly. Then she ran a finger down his aquiline nose to his lips before standing on her tiptoes to place another gentle kiss on them. “I’m sorry that you woke to an empty bed. I was all sticky and needed a shower … used the guest bathroom because I didn’t want to wake you. Since you were still sound asleep when I was done, I decided to surprise you with breakfast. So I replicated some clothes and a jacket. My hand slipped off the doorknob as I left. Not used to actually having to close a door behind me.”

He smiled and nuzzled her forehead. 

She kissed him gently again, then smirked. When he cocked an inquisitive eyebrow, her blue eyes sparkled as she added, “Besides, after last night's delicious repeated performances, you’re stuck with me _forever_.”

Chakotay grinned dimples-deep, his woes completely forgotten. “Forever, huh?” he asked while playing with the buttons on her shirt. 

She moved his hands, unbuttoned her shirt, and tossed it aside. His eyes widened at the sight of her wearing no bra. Even after making love to her multiple times he still quite wasn’t used to seeing her naked. Kathryn’s smirk deepened, because, of course, she knew what he was thinking. 

“Forever,” she confirmed, pushing him back towards the couch. When the back of his legs hit the cushions, he grunted and flopped down dramatically then grinned when she giggled at his antics. 

Climbing on top of him, she leaned down and kissed him passionately. Chakotay barely had time to respond before Kathryn ripped off his t-shirt and began kissing her way down his chest. She grinned evilly up at him when he groaned response as she lavished attention on his nipples. 

Eventually she trailed her tongue and fingers down his still slightly squishy abdomen, where they stilled. She squeezed his love handles gently, almost worshipping them and what they represented to her. One of the many sacrifices he had made for the good of _Voyager_ and her crew was his daily boxing workouts and toned body. Kathryn would never forget that. 

Finally, her lips hovered just above his semi-erect cock starting to strain against his boxers. Making eye contact, she crooked an eyebrow at him. He arched his hips upward so she could remove this last item of clothing. Kathryn lowered her head to take the tip of him into her mouth.

Chakotay swore as she began working her way down his penis, licking and sucking him. He began thrusting his hips gently as Kathryn listened to his responses, learning what he liked and didn’t like. 

After several glorious minutes of her deepthroating him, he managed to groan out, “I need to be inside of you.” When she shook her head no, he reached down and pulled her towards him. “Please … Kathryn ...” 

Humming a sigh around him, she let go of his cock reluctantly. She stood and stripped off her remaining clothes; Chakotay stroked himself while he watched. She pecked a kiss on his lips, then straddled him. Rubbing herself up and down his penis, Kathryn moaned as he grabbed her hips and thrust up. The tip of him penetrated her and they both groaned at the heady sensation. 

“Fuck me,” she cried as he flexed his hips again and slid deeper into her. One final rotation had him buried to the hilt. “Oh please, my Chakotay, fuck me.”

Chakotay slid a large hand under each of her thighs. Kathryn’s eyes widened as he easily lifted her slightly up off of him and began slowly pumping into her. He smiled and said, “It’s easy to forget how small you really are because your persona is so larger than life.” 

Her smirk turned to a look of astonishment as he lifted her completely off his cock and tossed her gently onto the couch. Chakotay quickly covered her petite body with his much larger one. He bent his head down to kiss her. They kissed for a long time before Kathryn nipped his lower lip. 

Grinning at his surprised yelp, she spread her legs open in blatant invitation, which he immediately accepted. Pushing her knees upward, he surged back into her willing body, and she screamed her pleasure. 

He began pumping in and out of her quickly, his emotions resurfacing. Gripping her knees tighter, Chakotay quickened his pace even more as Kathryn began squirming beneath him. She panted his name as he pounded into her, trying to show her how much he loved her. 

He knew she understood because she grasped a bicep with one hand while cupping his cheek with the other. They locked eyes and he was taken aback at the depth of love shining back at him. They hadn’t said the words last night, but Chakotay knew this was the time for them.

“I love you,” he told her, and he was nearly blinded by her radiant smile.

He rotated his hips and they both groaned at the sensations that created. 

“I love you too —” Kathryn’s reply ended with a moan as Chakotay slammed into her.

Moving her hand from his arm to his cheek, she pulled his face down to hers and they kissed tenderly. Both stopped moving. This was their first true kiss of love. 

After a few minutes of savoring their kisses, they held each other, finally together as one. Eventually, Kathryn signaled him to start moving again by shifting her hips. He grinned down at her as he began slowly pumping in and out of her pliant body once more. 

They made love gently and lovingly. Ultimately they had to give way to their bodies’ needs and picked up the tempo. Their cries of pleasure and declarations of love echoed through his apartment. 

Kathryn came, crying his name, her inner walls clenching around his throbbing cock. Chakotay managed to ride out her orgasm, but gave himself over to his own after a few more thrusts. He bellowed his love to her as he spilled himself deep inside her. 

Spent, he gently collapsed onto her, kissing her forehead and hair as she nestled her face in the crook of his neck. When he softened, he slipped out of her and maneuvered them so they were spooning. Kathryn sighed contentedly then snuggled back deeper into his arms. 

Then they both went into high alert as the fire alarm began to sound. Kathryn’s head whipped around to look at Chakotay. Blue eyes wide, as she swore, “Fuck —”

“— the bagels,” he finished. 

She dashed off to the kitchen to shut off the toaster oven while he barked out orders to the computer to cancel the audible warning. After the smoke had cleared out through the hastily opened balcony door, they both sagged against the counter. Looking over at each other, they burst out laughing simultaneously at the situation. 

“Ever imagine I’d burn a meal buckass naked after mind-blowing sex?” Kathryn chuckled. When Chakotay didn’t reply immediately, she laughed loudly and snuggled him. “Oh, my naughty warrior … you did. I love you so much.”

He returned her hug, then said to her, “Love you too. Let me go shower then I’ll take you out to breakfast. I know a great place just two blocks over.”

“Sounds like a date.”

“For the rest of our lives?”

Kathryn smiled beautifully up at him. “Absolutely.” Her smile turned mischievous, then she dashed off down the corridor to the bathroom. “Hurry up, my love, or I’m going to program the shower with my scent! You’ll smell like me all day!”

Chakotay slowly followed her. “I’m okay with that, my Kathryn. I’m okay with that.” 

Then he smiled at her peal of laughter and picked up his pace, chasing after her and grinning at her shriek of surprise. She ducked into the bathroom with him hot on her heels.

They missed breakfast, but somehow managed to get out of the apartment for lunch.


End file.
